


Your Attention Please

by RektRose



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Funtime Freddy has a funtime with his new hyperfixation, Gender Neutral, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Smut, Yandere, alternate universe where circus baby's stayed open for a while, and gender neutral at that, and some friends on a discord server, inspired by somebody's fanfic I loved, my first time writing smut, reader - Freeform, so sorry if i messed up, you know who you are and I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RektRose/pseuds/RektRose
Summary: You're a lonely single parent who catches the eye of one of the animatronic entertainers at Circus Baby's Pizza World. He wants your attention.
Relationships: Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Your Attention Please

The comforting soft glow of the television surrounds you in the living room. You sunk into the black leather love seat, trying to keep your mind off the paranoia you felt. It had been one hour since you had first tried to go to sleep in your bed. Two hours since you had put your son to bed. Three hours since you both had got home from Circus Baby’s Pizza world.

Upon a large wooden stage and before golden starred curtains, was a magenta and white bear in a top hat. Named Freddy if you recalled correctly. He had been telling jokes and going back and forth with his rabbit puppet before you had arrived late with your son to a friend’s birthday party. Strange behavior began as soon as you sat down. He turned his head and stopped talking mid-sentence.

The bear gave you eye contact.

“Freddy! Pay attention, you have to finish the story!” the rabbit poked at Freddy’s head trying to keep him from zoning off. It barely registered to the bear. He kept his large gray eyes on your own. But that couldn’t be possible, he must have had a malfunction of some kind with his eyes and head. A malfunction that just happened to be focused in your direction. And started as soon as you sat down to watch.

“Sorry, Bon-Bon!” Freddy continued the rest of the show without pause, but you still could catch him every once in a while, staring at you.

In fact you felt his eyes on you as you chased your son all around the pizzeria the entire evening. He was a energetic kindergartner and couldn’t keep still. A handful that made you wish your late partner was still around to help. Even though it had been three years since their death you couldn’t bring yourself to start dating again. If the loneliness wasn’t enough to motivate you to start, nothing would.

Loneliness was the last thing you felt tonight. Grabbing the remote you turned up the fake laughter of the audience on the television. Somehow you heard a noise over the television blare and dropped your remote on the coffee table. You lifted yourself up and looked behind the worn furniture. Perhaps your son was sneaking around unable to sleep as well. Nothing was there but the kitchen. Huh, the kitchen. A glass of wine would ease your mind better than the horrid sense of humor from the late night host and his celebrity guest you had never heard of.

The cabinet door creaked open and you pulled out the pink moscato bottle from behind the pipes of the sink. Another cabinet above the sink was opened and you grabbed a brown speckled see-through glass. A couple of ice cubes clinked and you poured until the glass was halfway filled. Don’t want to over do it. Bringing it to your lips you take a large guzzle and swallow, trying not to taste anything. Even the lightest wine flavor didn’t sit well with you, but you weren’t drinking this to enjoy the taste of what was supposed to be peaches. Anything to sleep and forget about what had happened earlier, you said to yourself as you took another gulp.

A gust of air flies past your back, and causing you to knock over the glass into the sink. The glass shattered and wine splashed your face, getting into your eyes. You rubbed them as wine dripped down your shirt, underwear and onto your bare feet. You could feel the stickiness forming between your toes. This was the last thing you wanted. You couldn’t take a shower and be assaulted by whatever was causing your paranoia. No, that thought was ridiculous. There’s nobody here.

Your waist was squeezed from behind and pulled into a sharp hug. A big metal hand shielded your mouth.

“Don’t scream!”

It was Freddy.

He looked down at you, his pink snout poking the back of your head. You turned your attention to his right arm, puppet-less but with an odd skeleton-like metal hand to replace it. Despite being thinner than his other, it had a painful grip on you.

“I had to put Bon-Bon away and make him sleep.” Freddy must have noticed where you were looking or he was trying to start an awkward conversation. “I’ve never done that before. He usually puts me to sleep when I...” he stops suddenly and rubs his nose on your hair. “He wanted me to leave you alone and keep my eyes on the crowd. I think he’s just jealous. You’re ravishing and obviously like me too. You couldn’t keep your eyes off me.”

He was right. You kept turning your head back, almost constantly, to see if the bear was still watching when you had been back at the restaurant. Uneasy and unable to truly enjoy yourself.

“You’re so lonely, I can tell. I already found the magazines in your closet and your laptop. Promise not to scream if I move my hand?”

Did it really matter if you screamed at this point? He could easily over-power you anyways, and move quickly enough as well. Seeing as he managed to sneak all around your house up to this point without you noticing until now. Rummaging in your closet and possibly reading your internet history and emails. You shake your head and he releases your mouth.

“What do you want from me?” He couldn’t be serious with what he’s been implying. That he has some sick attraction to a human being. To you.

“Your attention. You excite me. I’ve never felt this excited before about something that’s not..” he stops and moves his hand to rub your chest, loosening his right arm. “..killing.”

Killing? This metal monstrosity that’s usually performing for children and is currently feeling you up, has killed before. It didn’t fully click with you until now how much danger you truly were in. The only thing that stopped him from acting on his impulses was now detached from him and locked behind the doors of a pizzeria.

“And I can’t leave you all alone here!” he squealed and squeezed you with both arms, picking you up and walking down your hallway. You could see the open doorway get closer with each step.

“Where are we going?” you yelled out. No matter how much you wiggled your legs and jerked around he wasn’t letting go.

“We’re going home!”

You drifted in and out of sleep on the way to his home, the wine finally kicking in for you. Being a lightweight had some advantages, maybe you’ll fully black out soon. The breeze and cold air hit your face, keeping you wake. Then the smell of stale water, before changing to burnt cheese.

The wires in the maintenance room would have dangled all around if it weren’t for the torn mop pieces tying them together in clusters. In a corner you were pressed into the floor into a pile of used tablecloths, face to face with the eternal smile of the metallic beast who held you down. The thick fingers of left hand were sliding underneath the long t-shirt you wore and teasing the hem of your underwear. You cursed yourself for your poor choice in sleep attire.

“You feel so soft. So vulnerable.” he’s taking his sweet time. Taking your fear in, seeing your eyes move rapidly back and forth over him, waiting for him to make his next move. He started to pull them down, slowly over your thighs. You could feel your body react in response to the cold air. It had been too long since you had anybody touch you. Your body was desperate now. He touches his head to your own before going to graze his teeth along your ear and neck.

“I want to taste you so bad. I bet you taste like syrup. No tongue. So...” His teeth press into your neck, before lifting his head back up to stare at you with his lifeless eyes. Studying you for a moment. The only sound was your rapid breathing and the distant buzzing above from the florescent lights.

“This will have to do.”

You gasp and feel his fat bulky fingers plunge into you, pulling out as quickly as it came in. A whimper came out, it felt unreal. Was that you? No, you wouldn’t do that while being violated by an animatronic bear. This was a horrid nightmare, conjured from a mix of sexual frustration and anxiety. You were passed out on the couch in front of the television. Your son would soon shake you awake.

But he didn’t. The bear lifted his fingers up to his nose. Was it even possible for him to smell anything?

“Different, but….it’s your smell.” he rubs his finger and thumb together in front of his half lidded eyes. He stares off dreamily, in a bit of a daze. Was he capable of getting off? Was he getting something out of smelling you? Whoever built this bear was a sick fuck.

His eyes dart fully open.

“I want more!”

He jabs his fingers into you and curls upward. You let out a loud moan. He took that as a invitation to go faster and deeper, hitting your g-spot over and over.

“I read that’s a special spot that humans like. And that it’ll make you love me!” he shrills into your ear as he picks up the pace. Pumping his fingers in and out of you mechanically but hungrily. Twisting and curving all around. He’s still rubbing his teeth across your ear and neck. An animalistic threat. He chuckles through out the entire ordeal, watching your face contort as he tries different paces and patterns. What will make you squeal? What will make you cry? What will make you bleed? He’s all too eager to find out.

You’re quickly nearing your peak as he wraps his fingers around your neck and begins choking. You huff and wheeze out, grabbing only at the air near his hand.

It was all too much. You came and threw your thighs around his arm, never wanting to let go. He releases your neck, allowing you to scream out the rest of your orgasm. He throws his head back and cackles watching you come undone underneath him. Your chin is cupped by his hand and he looks down at you, tilting his head to the side.

“You ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a lot of courage to actually post this. I'm new to writing smut and gender neutral. Any tips are appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
